Escapar es lo unico que se hacer
by Mily Withlock
Summary: Me escape de mi casa por miedo al que diran, ahora escapo por miedo a él.


_-¡NO EDWARD NO! –grite desesperada, pero no me hacía caso, estaba como un poseso intentando robarme mi inocencia… y lo logro…_

-AAAAHHHH! – me desperté sudada y terriblemente asustada, esa maldita pesadilla que me perseguía desde mis 17 años.

-Mamá tranquila estoy aquí nadie te hará daño de nuevo, no mientras yo esté con vida – eran las palabras de aliento que todas las noches mi hijo me daba cuando despertaba de esa horrible pesadilla. Ya habían pasado 16 años desde ese acontecimiento, y de lo único que me arrepiento es de la forma, ya que como consecuencia llego mi príncipe Anthony Swan. Me aferre a él y volví a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante y prepare el desayuno mientras mi hijo se preparaba para el instituto. No me di cuenta cuando llego hasta que…

-BUUUU- me gritó en el oído picándome en las costillas. Pegue un salto y se me resbalo el pote de mermelada de las manos impactando en el piso estrepitosamente.

-¡ANTHONY ROBERT SWAN ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS Y TE QUEDARAS SIN MERMELADA! – grité enfadada.

- perdón mamá, no lo vuelvo a hacer – me dijo aguantando la risa.

- esa no te la crees ni tú mismo, no sabes mentir, embustero ¡algo que sacaras de mi! – exclame divertida.

- mamá este guapetón que ves ahora es todo obra tuya, que lo de guapetón lo haya sacado del bastardo no significa que lo de adentro sea de él ¿me entiendes? – me dijo serio.

- mira que modesto me saliste – le dije sarcástica.

-mamá ¿algún día te pondrás seria?- me pregunto con tono de reproche que ni él se creía.

- no hijo no pretendas cambiarme – le dije palmeando su hombro con fingido pesar, ambos nos reímos y nos dispusimos a tomar el desayuno.

En 5 días más cumpliría sus 15, con mis amigas del trabajo le teníamos preparada una gran fiesta donde invitamos a casi todo el instituto donde asiste. Mientras él estaba en clases yo en mi trabajo de secretaria con mis compañeras terminábamos los preparativos de la fiesta.

Nadie sabía las verdaderas razones de por qué una niña de 17 años llego asustada a una hostal de un pueblo pequeño. La historia oficial era que después de una relación hermosa mi novio murió en un accidente y quede sola y asustada así que escape de mi casa y nadie sabe de mí. La verdad estaba muy lejos de eso pero no quería que mi hijo sufriera de prejuicios. La peor parte fue cuando a los 5 años empezó a preguntar por su papá. A esa edad le conté la versión oficial. A los 10 le conté la verdad. Desde ese día caótico, ya que no fue para nada fácil, empezó a tomar clases de taekwondo ni idea para que.

-hey Isa hoy llega un nuevo doctor dicen que es bastante guapo – me contó Angela.

-a que bien carne fresca para renovar la vista – le conteste seguida de una sonora carcajada por parte de todas.

-dicen que anda buscando a una antigua novia – comento Jessica.

-pues aquí difícil que la encuentre ¿no? – contesto Alice, y todas volvimos a reír de nuevo.

-¡chicas, en 4 días el cumple de mi bebe! – exclame emocionada.

-oye y ¿cuántos cumple? – me preguntó Angela.

-cumple 15 añitos – le conteste orgullosa.

- ¿y le sigues llamando bebe? – me volvió a preguntar.

-pues para mi, el será mi bebe toda la vida – le conteste fingidamente indignada.

- así veo – dijo y nos volvimos a reír.

Toda la tarde trabajamos medio en lo que respecta al trabajo y medio en lo que respecta a la fiesta. Al finalizar la jornada volví a la casa a preparar la cena.

-MY HAND SEARCHES FOR YOUR HAND IN A DARK ROOM I CAN'T FIND YOU HELP ME ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ME – estaba cantando lo "mejor" posible (aunque no es mucho jeje), hasta que sentí aplausos eufóricos desde la puerta. Me voltee asustada y ahí estaba mi sol personal con una gran sonrisa. Me puse roja como tomate al darme cuenta de que tenía audiencia sin saberlo.

-ay tomatito ni que nunca te hubiera escuchado cantar – me dijo mi hijo al abrazarme – que me quedara dormido cuando me cantabas canciones de cuna no significa que seas mala cantante si no que para eso son las canciones de cuna ¿no? – me dio su larga explicación y termino con pregunta.

- si hijo eso lo sé, solo que hace mucho que no cantaba y esta no es una canción de cuna – le respondí.

-como sea, ¿tienes lista la cena? Me muero de hambre sabes – me dijo cambiando de tema.

- pues le faltan tres minutos a los espaguetis y 5 a la salsa así que no tienes mucho que esperar – le informé.

-menos mal – dijo y se puso a ordenar la mesa – esta era nuestra rutina diaria, lo que cambiaba era la cena pero lo demás todo igual. Yo cocino, el llega, pregunta por la cena, pone la mesa y en el transcurso de la comida el me cuenta su día en el instituto.

_(Toc, toc, toc)_

_-_yo voy hijo – le dije y me pare de la mesa.

-voy contigo no pienso descuidarte – me contestó, el siempre tan sobre protector. Nos encaminamos a la puerta y abrí. En cuanto lo hice comencé a temblar. No podía ser cierto ¡como me encontró!. De pronto sentí unos brazos rodeándome por la espalda.

-¿mamá que pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? – Me pregunto asustado - ¿Quién es usted? – le rugió.

-em me llamo Edward Cullen – contesto nervioso. Yo no tenía que preguntar lo conocía perfectamente y sabía todo de él.

-¿Qué busca aquí? – le preguntó furioso cayendo en cuenta de quién era.

-yo… em,… essteee... vengo a pedirle perdón a ella – le respondió.

-la respuesta es no así que lárgate y no la busques mas – le espetó y cerró la puerta.

-mamá tranquila no te hará daño, no si yo estoy aquí para cuidarte – me aseguró mientras que seguía aferrada a él temblando como gelatina – el no te tocará un pelo porque estoy dispuesto a defenderte de lo que sea y quien sea – me afirmo decidido, yo todavía no podía hablar - ¿ahora entiendes el porqué de mis clases de taekwondo? – Me pregunto retóricamente – si no fuera capaz de controlar mi fuerza con los 5 años de práctica ese hombre estaría tirado en el piso incapaz de moverse – me confesó.

-mi amor no hagas nada estúpido, y gracias – le dije cuando fui capaz de hablar otra vez.

-no tienes nada que agradecer – me regaño cariñosamente – ven vamos a sentarnos – no acomodamos en los sillones cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta.

- si es ese mal nacido te juro mama que no respondo de mis actos – me advirtió.

-claro que no, la que va a tener que pagar fianza soy yo – le dije irónica.

-eres un caso mujer – me reprendió – quédate aquí lo echaré de nuevo.

Se paró del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió se cruzo de brazos.

-que quieres ahora – le preguntó serio.

-por favor, solo quiero que me perdone, que me perdones, se que le hice mucho daño y de paso a ti también debí hacerme cargo de ti, aunque no sabía que tuviera... un... hijo – terminó en susurro.

-ella no te perdonará, yo no tengo padre y tampoco lo necesito, no sé si tienes más hijos pero en esta casa no está – le contesto Anthony completamente enojado.

-déjame hablar con ella – le pidió.

-ja tu sí que estás perdido – le contestó irónico, mala hora en que le enseñe mis mañas.

-por favor, he pasado 16 años de mi vida añorando su perdón y ahora que sé que tengo un hijo te pido que me perdones tu también.

-que pena que no puedas dormir – dijo con pena completamente fingida – pero a nadie le importa tu arrepentimiento y ya te dije que aquí no tienes un hijo y yo no tengo padre – le dejo claro, desde el sillón podía escuchar claramente todo y me estaba matando saber que el hombre de afuera estaba sufriendo, pero él no tiene derecho ya que él no fue quien tuvo que correr, no tuvo que criar, el no tuvo que sufrir todo lo que yo sufrí. Pero como una tonta lo sigo amando.

-Anthony déjalo pasar tenemos que hablar – le dije decidida, aunque eso no quita que estuviera completamente asustada.

-¿Qué te pasa mamá? ¿A caso te volviste loca? – Lo miré con el seño fruncido – ok pero no te dejaré sola – acepte y espere.

-pasa – le dijo a regañadientes.

-muchas gracias – le dijo Edward.

- a mi no tienes nada que agradecer, es a ella – le dijo en un tono mordaz.

Edward pasó y Anthony cerró de un portazo, los dos saltamos. Mi hijo se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó mientras Edward se quedaba pardo.

-siéntate – le pedí, me estaba costando un mundo hablar pero mi parte rencorosa afloro y deje el miedo a un lado, ahora no tenía 17 años, ya no era una niña así que cuadre hombros y hable.

-Edward – hasta decir su nombre quemaba - ¿a que vienes a este pueblo y precisamente a mi casa? – le pregunte seca.

-v-vengo a-a pedirte perdón y a hacerme cargo de mis acciones – me dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-tu esperas, que después de 16 años, te perdone el haber abusado de mi ¿cierto? – le dije con fingida tranquilidad – esperas que después de pesadillas, noches en vela, antojos que no podía permitirme, vómitos incontrolables y un tremendo dolor en el corazón ¡SI QUIERA PIENSE EN PERDONARTE! – le saque en cara todo parándome del sofá, no podía reprimir mis lagrimas en este punto, el tenía que saber todo lo que sufrí, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que lo había perdonado incluso antes de que hiciera lo que hizo.

-Bella... – empezó pero lo interrumpí.

-Isabella para ti – le corregí.

-Isabella, yo me arrepiento tanto de cómo sucedieron las cosas, sé que me comporté como un animal y no hay día que no piense en lo mal que debiste sentirte y... – lo interrumpí de nuevo.

-¿mal? ¿Piensas que me sentí mal? – le pregunte irónica - ¡no tienes idea de cómo me sentí! – Exclame – ¡mal es lo menos que me pude sentir! – le grite, me fui acercando conforme mi tono de voz aumentaba y lo encare – ¡ME SENTI UNA BASURA, UNA CUALQUIERA, ME SENTI USADA, SUCIA Y QUE NO VALIA NADA LA PROMESA A MIS PADRES Y MUCHO MENOS TU AMOR POR MI! – le restregué todo en la cara. Veía como se iba hundiendo cada vez más en el sillón, pero esto ya no tenía vuelta, había soltado todo sin contemplaciones.

-perdóname sé que no me lo merezco – me dijo ya de rodillas – pero... – y lo volví a interrumpir.

-pero ¿que? "estoy muy arrepentido", "me siento mal por ti" – me burlé – ¡y un cuerno! Es la misma cantaleta desde que estabas en la puerta – le dije mirándolo a los ojos – y eso no importa, te perdone hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que me violaras – me miro con ojos brillantes - pero perdonar no significa olvidar – bajo la cabeza otra vez.

-gracias – me dijo con voz totalmente ahogada por el llanto.

-ahora por favor vete de mi casa, mi hijo tiene que ir al instituto y yo tengo que trabajar así que... – deje la frase inconclusa dando entender que tenía que moverse.

-adiós – me dijo ya parado en la puerta.

-hasta nunca – le conteste.

-nunca digas nunca – dijo con nueva determinación en los ojos, y se marchó.

Al cerrar la puerta me apoye en ella de espaldas y al ritmo que bajaban mis lagrimas me fui deslizando hasta el suelo. Me aoville y me largue a llorar. No tarde en sentir los cálidos brazos de mi sol personal envolviéndome.

Pase toda la noche entre lagrimas abrazada a Anthony, el se durmió en mitad de la noche. Cuando sonó el despertador lo apague y deje dormir a Anthony, no quería quedarme sola en casa, si se que suena cobarde pero me sentía débil, me pase la mañana contemplando a mi niño, aunque de niño no tenía ni un pelo, pero para mí seguiría siendo mi niño.

A las 11:00 de la mañana me levanté y me duché. Al salir de la ducha encontré a Anthony sentado de brazos cruzados sentado a los pies de la cama.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? – me preguntó serio. No le gustaba faltar.

-porque no quería quedarme sola – le respondí con sinceridad.

- eso ya lo sabía, estaba bromeando – me dijo divertido.

-tonto, pensé que estabas enojado – le dije dirigiéndome al armario.

-de todas maneras no hubiera ido, ni loca te dejo sola con "ese" por ahí – el "ese" lo dijo con desdén.

-por eso te deje dormir – le recalque – además que te quedaste despierto hasta tarde por mi culpa – agregue.

-uuiii hasta cuando con eso – exclamó – ya te dije que no estoy tranquilo si tu estas mal – me dijo levantándose de la cama - y eso no es tu culpa, porque me preocupo por ti, eres mi mamá es imposible que duerma tranquilo sabiendo que tu estas mal –me regañó abrazándome - así que deja de culparte por tonteras – dijo lo último, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se separo para que me pudiera vestir.

-anda a bañarte – le ordené – vas a ir conmigo al trabajo – le informé.

-ok, vengo al rato – dijo entrando al baño.

Cuando estuvimos listos nos dirigimos a mi trabajo. No estoy segura pero creo haber visto un volvo negro tras de mi Audi en el camino a mi oficina. Al llegar mis compañeras nos saludaron. Alice al acercarse me dio una mirada significativa, puesto que era la más cercana a mí y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-después hablamos – le dije en el oído cuando me beso la mejilla en forma de saludo.

Me senté en mi escritorio y Anthony se fue al sofá que estaba en la oficina. Estaba concentrada en mi trabajo cuando por mi visión periférica vi a mi hijo levantarse abruptamente del sofá.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? – grito encolerizado.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – le pregunté acercándome.

-Mamá aléjate – me dijo conteniendo la ira.

-Isabella por favor escúchame – me dijeron desde afuera, ¡que hace aquí!

-¡SEGURIDAD! – gritó Anthony.

-por favor necesito que me escuches – me dijo Edward.

-yo no necesito escucharte no hay nada que puedas decirme – le aclare – ahora por favor ándate de aquí antes que llegue seguridad – le advertí con la mano en el interruptor de emergencia.

-está bien, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados – me advirtió – Yo Todavía Te Amo – me confesó y salió.

Me quede estática mirándolo partir. ¡Todavía me ama! Saltó de alegría mi lado enamorado mientras que mi lado razonable me decía que era una mentira que solo quería hacerme daño. Alice llego de inmediato a mi lado y me abrazó. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que me salió un sollozo. Todas en la oficina estaban paralizadas, no sé si por lo guapo de Edward o por la situación, creo que por los dos. Anthony llego y me arrebato de los brazos de Alice, me abrazo y yo me aferre a él como de un madero a la deriva en el mar.

-tranquila tomatito tranquila – empezó con sus palabras de aliento – si hay una próxima vez te juro que no me contengo – me advirtió.

-creo que tendremos que volver a irnos – le dije en un susurro al oído.

-sería lo mejor – me susurro de vuelta.

-Isa... es mejor que vayas a tu casa –me dijo Alice que estaba a un metro de nosotros.

-si ya nos vamos – hablo Anthony por mí.

-espero que todo mejore – me deseó Angela.

-les avisaremos a los guardias que no lo dejen pasar si vuelve a venir – me dijo Tamera.

-muchas gracias – les agradecí de corazón como pude. Salimos y vi de nuevo el volvo negro, no le di importancia y me dirigí al conductor.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto Anthony a mi espalda.

-al asiento ¿por que? – le pregunte confundida.

-ja – rio sarcástico – estás loca si piensas que vas a conducir en ese estado – me dijo arrebatándome las llaves del auto – no quiero morir tan joven ¿dejaras solas a mis admiradoras? – me pregunto altanero.

-embustero – me burlé – no eres tan guapo sabes – le dije para picarlo.

-claro que si – me dijo flexionando los brazos – admite que te traigo babeando nena – me dijo coqueto – a que si – terminó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-o claro, muero por ti, eres el amor de mi vida – le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-por supuesto – dijo sonriendo – yo te amo más que a mi vida Mamá – me dijo acercándoseme. Mi pecho se hincho de orgullo al escucharlo hablar así.

-yo también te amo hijo – le dije y nos abrazamos, minutos después me subí al copiloto y el al conductor. El camino fue en silencio pero tranquilo.

-Mamá – llamo mi atención - ¿Qué pasa si Edward te pide volver con él? – me pregunto mientras ordenábamos nuestras cosas en maletas.

-mi respuesta es... – empecé pero me calle, no sabría que hacer si me pide volver con el – no... lo... se – respondí dubitativa.

-lo bueno es que no tendrá tiempo a preguntar – me dijo seco. – ¿a donde nos iremos? – me pregunto.

-a Brasil – le dije segura – nos iremos mañana a las 3 de la tarde, haremos escala en Buenos Aires y en Montevideo, después directo a Sao Paulo y después a Brasilia, ahí viviremos – le informe el itinerario.

-¿tan lejos? – me preguntó.

-así es, cuando escapé de mi familia, me vine de Forks, Washington – le confesé – ir a Brasil no se me hace tan largo – le explique.

Después de eso seguimos guardando nuestras cosas. Al día siguiente presente mi renuncia al cargo, me despedí de mis amigas y me dirigí al instituto para retirar a mi hijo. Cuando terminé los trámites, espere a que Anthony saliera de clases.

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y nos fuimos de allí.


End file.
